Little Mermaid
by Alounet
Summary: Nouvelle année à McKinley pour les anciens Juniors devenus Seniors. Si la distance a causé deux ruptures, elle a aussi permis de rapprocher deux des élèves du Glee Club... Blaine/Sam


**Titre** : Little Mermaid

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Blaine/Sam

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après "Beauty and the Beast", voici "Little Mermaid". Si vous avez lu "Beauty and the Beast", vous savez bien que ce n'est pas une réadaptation du conte de fée d'origine, mais un titre expliquant bien que le Beau et la Bête ne sont pas forcément ce que l'on croit. (Sebastian est un pur beau gosse mais a un sale caractère, qui se rectifie auprès de Chandler, qui n'a pas un physique de beau gosse mais une très belle personnalité).

Cette fois-ci, dans "Little Mermaid", pas de sirène au sens large... Disons juste que... Vous verrez si vous suivez le lien (notamment les petites références du genre le nom de l'auteur de Little Mermaid :p). Le couple peu sembler tiré par les cheveux, mais pas tant que ça, vous verrez ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'est qu'un one shot, ce n'est pas forcément joyeux, bien au contraire mais... Voilà !

* * *

**Close your eyes****  
****Give me your hand, darling****  
****Do you feel my heart beating ?****  
****Do you understand ?****  
****Do you feel the same****  
****Or am I only dreaming ?****  
****Is this burning an eternal flame ?**

Sam se rapprocha de la salle de chant d'ou provenez la chanson. Il avait reconnu la voix entre milles et il savait très bien qui chantait, mais comme à chaque fois, le blond ne se lassait pas de l'entendre et de l'écouter. Il resta au bord de la porte, son sac sur les épaules, regardant subjugué l'autre garçon qui répétait son nouveau solo.

Sam savait très bien pour qui Blaine chantait cette chanson. C'était pour Kurt, et uniquement pour Kurt. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et Blaine lui confiait régulièrement la nature de sa relation longue distance avec Kurt, depuis que ce dernier était parti étudier à New York.

Leur amour n'avait pas résisté à la distance. Du moins, ce n'était pas leur amour, car pour s'aimer, ils s'aimaient. Mais la distance, le fait de ne pas se voir, tout ça avait finit par les éloigner. Ils n'attendaient plus avec impatience chacun de leurs appels ou de leurs conversations skype. Chacun vivait sa vie. Kurt avait de nouveaux amis, Blaine aussi.

La rupture s'était donc faite naturellement, sans surprises. Sam avait été donc là pour écouter Blaine vider son cœur, et inversement. Car l'année écoulée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le blond.

Il flirtait avec Mercedes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était très attiré par Rory. Les deux garçons s'étaient donc mis en couple, avec la bénédiction de la diva black qui s'en allait pour Los Angeles. Mais rapidement, l'irlandais allait quitter Sam à son tour. Il devait retourner dans son pays, son visa n'ayant pas été prolongé. Les deux garçons d'un commun accord avaient décidé de ne pas continuer cette relation à distance, que s'ils étaient amenés à se retrouver, le destin ferait les choses comme il le faut.

-Sam ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-Désolé. Juste, sous le charme de cette voix que tu possède. Tu sais que tu fais des jaloux ?

Sam venait d'entrer dans la salle de chant et posa son sac de cours sur une chaise. Il se rapprocha du brun et lui dit :

-Je me disais qu'on aurait pu répéter notre duo, non ?

-Bonne idée. J'ai encore un doute sur la répartition des paroles, regarde les annotations que j'ai mise sur la feuille.

Blaine était en train de retirer de son classeur l'une des feuilles de paroles et la donna à Sam qui la regarda avant d'acquiescer :

-Ca me semble bien.

Après leurs ruptures respectives, les deux garçons s'étaient mis à sortir de plus en plus pour s'amuser, prendre un verre, se faire un film. Rapidement, tout le Glee-Club réalisa que cette amitié si particulière était en train de prendre un étrange tournant. Tout le monde sauf eux.

Si bien que lorsque Monsieur Schuester leur demanda de travailler sur un duo qui ouvrirait la compétition des Communales, placée sous le signe de "Disney", les deux garçons n'imaginaient pas que cela leur permettrait de se rapprocher de façon plus physique.

Leur premier baiser se déroula chez Blaine. Dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir quelle tonalité prendre quand, soudain, la tension de la dispute les fit se rapprocher et que Sam se jeta sur les lèvres trop tentantes de Blaine. Ce dernier se laissa faire avant de répondre avec passion à ce baiser.

Un baiser qui ruinerait leur séance de répétition étant donné qu'ils avaient terminé dans le lit du brun, à découvrir leur corps avec sensualité, avec tendresse mais avec un côté sauvage qui n'était pas présent dans leurs relations précédentes.

Pour l'un et pour l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils découvraient le corps d'un autre garçon que de leur ex. Si cela était différent, ça n'était pas déplaisant.

Aussi, Blaine, d'ordinaire dominant dans sa relation avec Kurt, se retrouvait dans une position très différente avec Sam, qui prenait les choses en main...

-On va tout déchirer, confia Sam qui venait de terminer sa répétition avec Blaine sur la chanson "Part of Your World", du dessin animé de la Petite Sirène.

Blaine rangeait ses affaires tandis que Sam passait derrière lui et déposait un léger baiser dans son cou. Le brun lui demanda :

-Kurt m'a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir, avec Rachel.

A l'entente du nom de l'ex petit-ami de son nouveau petit-ami, Sam se recula et détacha son étreinte.

-Ca va aller ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour nous.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit à Rory non plus.

Le brun s'assit, complètement perdu.

-Tu penses que si on leur en a pas parlé c'est parce qu'on tient encore à eux ?

Sam se posa sur la chaise voisine de celle de Blaine et lui répondit :

-Rory restera toujours mon premier amour, comme Kurt restera le tiens. Tu sais, quand je l'ai conduit à l'aéroport, j'ai dit à Rory que si le destin devait nous remettre sur le chemin l'un de l'autre, ça serait parce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Je ressens la même chose pour Kurt.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un peu triste :

-Tu crois que ça fait de moi un enfoiré si je me sers de toi pour aller mieux en attendant de le retrouver ? demanda Blaine.

-Alors je suis aussi un enfoiré...

Le blond prit la main du brun et par un simple regard, le réconforta :

-On a toujours su que toi et moi ça n'irait pas plus loin, pas vrai ?

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à redevenir amis après ça ? demanda le brun.

-Probablement pas.

Blaine posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond :

-Tu sais que dans le conte d'Anderson, la petite sirène meurt à la fin ? Elle se transforme en écume...

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de finir avec son véritable amour tu sais...

-Tu penses ne jamais le revoir alors ? demanda le brun.

-Probablement pas, répondit en souriant le blond. Mais c'est comme ça.

Les deux garçons restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant une dizaine de minutes. Ils profitaient de ces quelques instants qui n'appartenait qu'à eux...


End file.
